epstarsfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charis Notchis
Charis Jonathan Blake Notchis '- amerykański rockmen , kaskader , reżyser filmowy i aktor BIOGRAFIA Charis Notchis urodził się w San Francisco w stanie Kalifornia w rodzinie jako syn Larysy " Carolin" (z domu Demuvsko), która była jako aktorka, i Arthura Notchisa też jako aktor . Jest pochodzenia ze strony ojca irandczykiem oraz rosyjskiego ze strony matki . Wychował się w San Francisco ze swymi starszymi braćmi przyrodnymi - Allem i Mattem (od strony ojca). Uczęszczał do St. Joseph High School .Charis w wieku 8-9 lat grał na giatrze , jako już 11-latek grał na perkusji . Charis założył kilka garażowych zespołów, z którymi grał jako gitarzysta w okolicznych klubach, zajmował się także pisaniem własnych piosenek. Następnie przeprowadził się do Los Angeles . Pracował w myjni samochodowej, następnie w sklepie z butami, na złomowisku i w barze szybkiej obsługi.Charis ma dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa siostrę Lindsey Notchis (1977) i brata Albert Notchis (25.11.1989) . Charis miał z 5 dziewczyn zawodu modelek . Od 1980 roku Charis zagrał w thillierze "Demo" wieku 11 lat , Charis grał na gitarze w zespole metalorockowym MetalMastic w latach 1982-1984 roku ( w tym czasie też grał w horrorach) , w 1985-1986 zastępował gitarzyste Rigera Tullera rockowego zespołu KRUS , aż sam Charis założył w 11 czerwca 1988 roku swój zespół rockowometalowy HeavAstrix z trzema kolegami . ŻYCIE PRYWATNE Charis lider zespołów rockowego HeavAstix .15 marca 2003 roku Charis Notchis z Doccią są razem i mają czworo dzieci : bliźniaki ; Amerigo i Cashmira (2005 r), Santane (2009 r), Sage (2012 r) oraz dwie adoptowane córki- Destiny (2007) i Melek (2010) Dyskografia HeavAstix Gothic [E] (1989) 666 (1993)- solo Rock Metal [E] (1997) Crazy Ride [E] (1999) HorrorStore [E] (2003) Hulk [E] (2005) Monsters and Ghosts [E] (2006) I Lucifer [E] (2009) Thunderclap [E] (2011) My Beloved Doccia (2013) - solo Hydra [E] (2015) Hero E (2017) ARMAGEDDON (2019)- solo Marvel (2023)-solo Single * ''Kill ’Em All [ EXPLICIT ] ''(01.05.1989)-singiel * Metal Militia EXPLICIT (23.05.1989)-singiel * Hit the Lights EXPLICIT (13.06.1989)- singiel * Whiplash EXPLICIT (25.06.1989)-singiel * All for One EXPLICIT (11.07.1989)- singiel * '''Gothic ' 'EXPLICIT (Album) HeavAstix - '( 25.07.1989 ) * Posion - solowy singiel ( 14.04.1997) * 7 Years & 50 Days - solowy singiel (21.05.1997) * '666 (Album solowy) Charisa Notchisa '- (13.06.1993) * Posion - solowy teledysk (12.08.1997) * 7 Years & 50 Days - solowy teledysk (15.10.1997) * Ride the Lightning EXPLICIT ''(14.03.1997 )-singiel * Ride the Lightning EXPLICIT (26.03.1997) - teledysk * Creeping Death EXPLICIT (13.04.1997) -singiel * Creeping Death EXPLICIT (27.06.1997) - teledysk * S&M EXPLICIT ( 17.08.1997) - singiel * S&M EXPLICIT ( 24.09.1997) - teledysk * Orion EXPLICIT ( 20.10.1997) - singiel * Alcoholica,EXPLICIT (28.10.1997)- singiel * '''Rock Metal ' 'EXPLICIT (Album) HeavAstix -'(23.11.1997) * 29.11/ 11.12.1997 -'''Trasa Koncertowa HeavAstix * Diziell EXPLICIT (12.03.1998)- singiel * Because There Is a Demon In Me EXPLICIT (27.05.1998)-singiel * I Am Crazy E (12.07.1998 )-singiel * Load E ( 13.10.1998 )- singiel * I Am Crazy E ( 25.10.1998 )- teledysk * Because There Is a Demon In Me EXPLICIT (11.11.1998)-singiel * Crazy Ride EXPLICIT (29.11.1998)-singiel * GET LOST ! EXPLICIT (10.12.1998)-singiel * Crazy Ride ' 'EXPLICIT (Album) - ( 26.01.1999 ) * Because There Is a Demon In Me EXPLICIT (10/15.02.1999 r.)- teledysk * Crazy Ride EXPLICIT (13.03.1999)-teledysk * Piss Off...EXPLICIT ( 23.04.1999)-singiel * Dear i am Not an Angel EXPLICIT (14.05.1999)-singiel * Bitch you bitch Me EXPLICIT (27/28.05.1999)-singiel * GET LOST ! EXPLICIT (10/15.06.1999)-teledysk * Piss Off...EXPLICIT (28/30.06.1999)-teledysk * Dear i am Not an Angel EXPLICIT (20/23.07.1999)-teledysk * 23.09/30.11.1999 TRASA KONCERTOWA CRAZY RIDE E HEAVASTIX * It's My Life (11.04.2000)-singiel * It's My Life (czerwiec 2000 )-teledysk * Someday I'll Be Saturday Night (20.07.2001)-singiel * My Way (27 sierpień 2001)-singiel * Hush ,hush , hush ! EXPLICIT ( 11.10.2001)- singiel * Halloween EXPLICIT (30.10.2002)-singiel * Metal Halloween EXPLICIT (03.11.2002)-singiel * The Ring EXPLICIT (11.01.2003)-singiel * Halloween EXPLICIT (14.02.2003)-teledysk * Death Note EXPLICIT (24.05.2003)-singiel * Kakurenbo EXPLICIT (11.06.2003)-singiel * The Ring EXPLICIT (30.07.2003)-teledysk * Cargo EXPLICIT (13.08.2003)-singiel * HorrorStore EXPLICIT(Album)- '''15.09.2003 r. * Death Note EXPLICIT (13.10.2003)-teledysk * Cargo EXPLICIT (20.11.2003)-teledysk * Kakurenbo EXPLICIT (03/10.12.2003)-teledysk * '''HorrorStore Tour - trasa koncertowa HeavAstix ; 12 / 30 stycznia 2004 rok * No Dubot E ( 25.04.2005)-singiel * Hero (10.05.2005)-singiel * Hero ( 10.06.2005)- teledysk * Edge of a Broken Heart (28.06.2005)-singiel * Hulk EXPLICIT (12.08.2005)-singiel * Hulk EXPLICIT ( 12.09.2005)-teledysk * Hulk E (Album) HeavAstix - '23.09.2005 r. *'Dreath Horror Tour '- trasa koncertowa HeavAstix ; 12.01 - 28.03.2006 roku *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 ''[ EXPLICIT ] - singiel (''12.05.2006 ) *The hills have eyes - singiel (23.05.2006) *Slow Motion - singiel (13.06.2006) *Monsters and Ghost [ EXPLICIT] - singiel (18.07.2006) *'Monsters and Ghost (Album) '- 13.10.2006 r. *What About Now - singiel (20.08.2006) *Amen [ EXPLICIT ] - singiel (19.09.2006) *Amen EXPLICIT - teledysk (21.09.2006) *'Monsters and Ghost Tour Horror Rock - trasa koncertowa 11.11.2006 / 13.01.2007 r. *Heaven / Hell [ EXPLICIT ] -singiel (19.04.2007) *Rock Freedom EXPLICIT - singiel (24.05.2007) *Dark Power of Music EXPLICIT - singiel (26.08.2007) *Heaven / Hell EXPLICIT - teledysk ( 13.09.2007) *Rock Freedom EXPLICIT - teledysk ( 25.01.2009) *Cult EXPLICIT - singiel ( 25.03.2009) *Last Days EXPLICIT - singiel (28.04.2009) *'I Lucifer' [ EXPLICIT] (Album) - 13.05.2009 roku *Sharp Cutting EXPLICIT - singiel (13.04.2011) *Dark Heart EXPLICIT - singiel ( 23.06.2011) *Thunderclap EXPLICIT - singiel (27.08.2011) *Thunder EXPLICIT (Album) - 25.09.2011 roku *Tour Flash HeavAstrix : I Lucifer and Thunder EXPLICIT - trasa koncertowa 12.03.2012 / 21.01.2013 r. *Two Hearts Beat Love - solowy singiel (13..02.2013) *'My Beloved Doccia (Album solowy) Cahrisa Notchisa - '''14.02.2013 roku *Flowers in your Hair - solowy singiel (15.03.2013) *Doccia - solowy singiel ( 21.04.2013) [ w urodziny ukochanej Doccii od Charisa Notchisa ] *Hydra EXPLICIT - singiel (15.08.2015) *Mustang - singiel (24.10.2015) *Hydra EXPLICIT (Album) - 18.10.2015 rok *Bad eyes - singiel (30.10.2015) *HERO ft. Nick Gottam - singiel (12.04.2017) *HERO ft.Nick Gottam - teledysk (23.06.2017) *'Hero EXPLICIT (Album) - '28.08.2017 rok *'HeavAstrix & Charis Notchis Tour : all albums '''- trasa koncertowa 15.11.2017 / 24.11.2018 r. * * filmy i seriale własnej reżyserii Filmografia